Judgelight
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Ruang dan waktu terus berjalan dan beresonasi. Inilah sepenggal kisah kami, sepasang pedang milik Hijikata Toshizo yang telah mencicipi berbagai rasa kehidupan dari masa ke masa. Rewrite from facebook short story series.


**Judgelight by Jun Kunihiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu © DMM & Nitro+. I didn't take any profit from this fanfic. **

**Warning : little OOC, still needed history research, etc.**

Halo! Jun kembali. Kali ini, Jun menulis ff yang khusus didedikasikan untuk kapal KaneHori.

 _Okay, let's enjoy up!_

* * *

Di dunia ini, kita hanyalah jiwa yang hidup dalam sebilah pedang, tanpa tubuh manusia. Namun, kau dan aku memiliki satu tujuan yang sama : mengantarkan Hijikata _-sama_ meraih masa depan yang cerah bersama Shinsengumi.

Hei Kunihiro, kau ingat saat kita pertemuan pertama kita di tempat aku dilahirkan? Saat itu, Hijikata _-sama_ berkata padamu dan juga aku seperti ini :

"Jadilah teman yang baik dan saling menyayangi satu sama lain."

Di saat itulah, aku merasa bahwa aku sangat ingin melindungi dan melayani Hijikata _-sama_ sebaik-baiknya sekaligus menyayangimu sebagai rekan seperjuangan. Bukan hanya kewajiban, melainkan juga berdasarkan kehendak hatiku sendiri.

* * *

Sejak hari itu, kita selalu bersama di manapun kita berada. Mulai dari menemani Hijikata _-sama_ berlatih, bersantai, hingga tidur sekalipun. Yah, Meskipun kita hanya bisa menyaksikannya dari jauh.

Terkadang, aku bertanya-tanya. Mengapa kita dilahirkan sebagai pedang? Bukan sebagai manusia biasa seperti Hijikata _-sama._ Jika saja aku bisa memilih, aku memilih hidup seperti manusia. Bukan sebagai pedang yang digunakan manusia untuk saling membunuh satu sama lain. Aku ingin dunia ini damai tanpa harus terjadi pertumpahan darah.

Kunihiro, apakah kau juga berpikiran sama sepertiku? Berpikir untuk berkeinginan menjadi manusia yang bisa hidup damai dan tentram tanpa harus ikut membunuh manusia-manusia lain yang tak berdosa?

Entah berapa kali aku mempertanyakan ini. Bertanya tentang takdirku yang dijadikan sebagai alat pembunuh manusia, menyaksikan manusia-manusia tak berdosa terbunuh olehku dan Kunihiro di tangan Hijikata _-sama._

Banyak pedang-pedang lain yang mencibirku ketika aku menyatakan keinginan untuk mengubah takdirku. Mereka berkata bahwa aku harus pasrah menerima takdirku sebagai sebilah pedang, bukannya merubah. Hanya Kunihiro, Nagasone _-san,_ Kiyomitsu, dan Yasusada yang mendukung keinginanku untuk mengubah takdir yang sudah kubawa sejak aku ditempa.

Sekarang ini, boleh saja aku hidup sebagai alat pembunuh manusia. Tetapi, aku percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti, aku akan berubah menjadi alat untuk menyelamatkan manusia bahkan dunia. Dan ketika itu terjadi, aku ingin dipegang oleh orang yang tepat. Orang yang bertujuan mulia, yang mempergunakan kami, pedang Shinsengumi, sebagai pedang pelindung manusia.

Aku tak ingin membunuh lagi. Sudah cukup aku melihat para wanita dan anak-anak menangisi kepergian orang yang mereka cintai akibat ayunan diriku dan pedang-pedang lain di tangan tuan masing-masing. Sudah cukup...

* * *

 **Juni, 1864. Tahun pertama Genji.**

Pada hari itu, Shinsengumi mencetak sejarah baru yang sukses mengangkat nama baik anggotanya di sebuah peristiwa yang dikenal sebagai insiden Ikedaya.

Waktu itu, kami dibawa oleh tuan masing-masing untuk menggerebek para pemberontak Choushu yang berniat untuk membumihanguskan Kyoto demi menjatuhkan kekuasaan keshogunan.

Penggerebekan yang dipimpin oleh Kondou _-san_ berjalan sukses meskipun ada anggota Shinsengumi yang mengalami luka-luka. Aku masih ingat ketika melihat penginapan Ikedaya tempat para pemberontak itu berkumpul dipenuhi oleh gunungan mayat dan darah yang terciprat di mana-mana.

Namun, ada kisah sedih di balik peristiwa ini. Okita _-san,_ salah satu kapten pasukan Shinsengumi sekaligus majikan Kiyomitsu dan Yasusada, mengalami batuk darah parah yang berujung pingsan dan divonis mengidap penyakit TBC yang waktu itu belum ada obatnya. Kejadian ini semakin diperparah dengan patahnya Kiyomitsu di bagian ujung yang akhirnya ditelantarkan karena tak bisa diperbaiki lagi.

Sejak kejadian tersebut, aku jadi berpikir seperti ini : Aku adalah pedang yang suatu saat nanti bisa patah. Tetapi, ketika itu terjadi, apakah Hijikata _-sama_ juga menelantarkanku seperti Okita _-san_ menelantarkan Kiyomitsu? Ah, jangan sampai itu terjadi. Aku sangat mencintai Hijikata _-sama,_ aku sangat ingin melayani beliau sampai akhir hayatnya. Aku tak ingin berakhir seperti Kiyomitsu yang seperti kata pepatah, "habis manis sepah dibuang."

Meskipun aku hanya sebuah benda mati, tetapi aku memiliki jiwa selayaknya makhluk hidup. Bisa merasakan kasih sayang, sakit, dan perasaan lainnya yang juga dirasakan oleh makhluk hidup. Benar kan, Kunihiro?

* * *

 **Tahun 1868.**

Terjadi sebuah revolusi di Jepang yang berujung pada pecahnya perang Boshin yang diawali oleh perang Toba-Fushimi, sebuah kawasan antara Kyoto dan Osaka. Aku masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas ketika pasukan Shinsengumi dan para pasukan pendukung keshogunan bertempur dengan gagah berani.

Namun, dewa-dewi sepertinya tidak berpihak pada Hijikata-sama dan pasukan keshogunan lainnya karena untuk pertama kalinya, Shinsengumi kalah dalam pertempuran melawan tentara kekaisaran yang memiliki senjata yang lebih modern. Sebenarnya, kami menggunakan senjata tradisional dan modern secara seimbang, hanya saja pihak kekaisaran memiliki kekuatan yang lebih unggul daripada kami.

Pertempuran Toba-Fushimi memang tak seberapa, namun akibat dari pertempuran tersebut sangatlah besar. Mental para pasukan menjadi down akibat kalah tempur. Kondisi ini semakin diperparah dengan _daimiyo-daimiyo_ yang sebelumnya memilih netral, malah mendukung pihak kekaisaran. Aku dan Kunihiro (juga pedang-pedang lain) tak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk menghibur tuan kami yang sedang bersedih.

Setelah pertempuran Toba-Fushimi, terjadilah serangkaian pertempuran yang merupakan bagian dari perang Boshin dan seperti itulah hasilnya : kalah, kalah, dan kalah. Puncaknya, Kondou _-san,_ pemilik Nagasone _-san,_ dituduh melakukan pembunuhan terhadap Sakamoto Ryoma dan akhirnya dihukum penggal. Jujur, aku ingin menangis ketika membayangkan Nagasone _-san_ yang harus menyaksikan tuannya dieksekusi. Apalagi Kondou _-san_ memiliki seorang putri yang masih kecil. Tentu saja ini menjadi cobaan yang sangat berat bagi mereka.

Kematian Kondou _-san_ bukan berarti Shinsengumi bubar. Masih ada Hijikata _-sama_ selaku wakil komandan. Setelah beberapa pertempuran, pasukan keshogunan berpindah ke daerah Hakodate yang terdapat di utara Jepang dan membentuk Republik Ezo. Aku tahu bahwa Hijikata _-sama_ takkan pernah menyerah, untuk itulah kami akan berjuang bersama!

* * *

 **Tahun 1869.**

Perang boshin antara keshogunan Tokugawa melawan kekaisaran masih terus berlanjut. Kali ini, pihak keshogunan berjuang untuk mempertahankan Hakodate sekaligus Republik Ezo yang merupakan benteng terakhir setelah benteng-benteng sebelumnya sudah digilas habis oleh tentara kekaisaran.

Tapi sayangnya, di Hakodate inilah Hijikata _-sama_ harus meregang nyawanya. Beliau tertembak di bagian pinggang ketika sedang menunggangi kuda dan langsung terjatuh. Aku masih bisa mengingat dengan sangat jelas ketika Hijikata _-sama_ pergi ke tempat yang tak terlihat oleh musuh dan berbicara dengan kami seolah-olah beliau dapat melihat wujud _tsukumogami_ kami.

"Kanesada... Kunihiro..." suara Hijikata _-sama_ terdengar lemah. "Jaga keturunanku di sana... Dia mungkin tak mengenalku sebagai ayahnya, tetapi... Setidaknya, kalian menjaganya meskipun tidak berada di sisinya..."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Hijikata _-sama!"_ Kunihiro menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Anda harus bertahan! Anda masih harus berjuang untuk mempertahankan kekuasaan keshogunan dan juga shinsengumi!"

"Kunihiro... Umurku tidak lama lagi, tak ada gunanya untukku untuk terus bertahan..." Hijikata _-sama_ mengelus kepala Kunihiro yang masih terus menangis. "Kekuasaan keshogunan akan segera jatuh. Saat itu terjadi, terimalah hasilnya apapun yang terjadi... Dan Kanesada, tolong jaga Kunihiro..."

"Tentu saja, Hijikata _-sama._ Saya akan melakukannya." jawabku.

"Terimakasih..." Hijikata _-sama_ tersenyum kepada kami. "Selamat tinggal, anak-anakku..."

Seyelah mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya, Hijikata _-sama_ akhirnya meninggal dunia. Aku dan Kunihiro menangis sedih melihat kepergian tuan yang sudah kami layani selama bertahun-tahun. Kami sudah mengganggap Hijikata _-sama_ sebagai ayah kami sendiri dan beliau juga memperlakukan kami seperti anaknya sendiri.

Perang boshin berakhir dengan kemenangan telak pihak kekaisaran. Pihak keshogunan yang kalah banyak yang tewas dan yang selamat semuanya dipenjara. Aku dan Kunihiro yang sudah kehilangan tuan dibawa kembali ke kediaman Hijikata _-sama._

Untungnya pihak kekaisaran yang menang tidak memperlakukan pihak keshogunan secara sewenang-wenang. Semua bekas pengikut Tokugawa diberikan grasi dan beberapa posisi penting. Hijikata _-sama_ yang telah gugur didirikan monumen peringatan di Hakodate dan juga Itabashi tempat Kondou-san dipenggal tepat di samping monumen Kondou _-san._

Sejak perang boshin, kondisi Jepang benar-benar berubah 180 derajat. Pedang digantikan oleh senapan dan senjata-senjata barat, peradaban Jepang berubah menjadi modern, sistem pembagian wilayah berbentuk prefektur diterapkan menggantikan sistem domain, dan juga ibukota Jepang berpindah dari Kyoto ke Tokyo.

Dan, inilah era Jepang setelah perang boshin, era Meiji dimana kekuasaan atas negeri Jepang kembali ke tangan kaisar seperti di era kuno semacam Heian.

Mantan kapten shinsengumi yang masih hidup di era ini hanya Saito _-san_ dan Nagakura _-san._ Mereka sudah mengganti nama mereka dan bekerja di tempat lain. Ironisnya, mereka meninggal di tahun yang sama, yaitu 1915.

Meskipun kami sudah tidak digunakan lagi, kami masih menerawang nasib kami di masa depan yang jawabannya tidak pernah diketahui oleh siapapun.

* * *

 **Tahun 1937-1945.**

Perang dunia II meletus. Kali ini, Jepang bersama dengan negara _axis_ lainnya (Jerman dan Italia) berperang melawan negara-negara sekutu yang terdiri dari AS, Inggris, Perancis, dan Belanda. Banyak daerah di dunia yang menjadi medan perang, salah satunya adalah Samudera Pasifik yang menjadi arena pertempuran tentara Jepang.

Awalnya, perang dimenangkan oleh pihak _axis._ Namun, pada tahun 1942, sekutu membalikkan keadaan dengan memukul mundur pasukan Jerman di Mesir dan sejak itulah, negara-negara _axis_ terus mengalami kemunduran dan akhirnya runtuh.

Akibat dari kekalahan itulah, Jepang menyerah tanpa syarat kepada sekutu pada bulan Agustus tahun 1945. Orang-orang dari GHQ _(General Head Quarter)_ yang dimotori oleh sekutu tiba di Jepang tak lama sesudahnya. Mereka melucuti semua senjata milik Jepang, termasuk 200.000 pedang bersejarah. Kunihiro adalah salah satunya.

"Kane _-san,_ aku akan pergi..." hanya itu yang diucapkannya sebelum ia dibawa ke GHQ untuk skenario terburuk mereka : ditenggelamkan.

Aku yang geram melihat orang-orang membawa sahabatku langsung berlari mengejar mereka. Untung saja aku hanya _tsukumogami,_ jadi mereka takkan tahu kalau ada seseorang yang mengejar mereka.

Aku terus berlari dan melihat Kunihiro sudah berada di atas kapal. Aku langsung bergegas naik ke atas kapal sesaat sebelum kapal yang membawa Kunihiro berlayar meninggalkan pelabuhan.

"Kunihiro!"

"Kane... _san?"_ Kunihiro menoleh ke arahku.

"Kunihiro! Kumohon jangan meninggalkanku seperti ini!" jeritku sambil berusaha menahan air mata. "Hijikata _-sama_ telah tiada! Kau jangan meninggalkanku juga!"

"Kane _-san...?"_

Byuuur. Terdengar suara ceburan. Ternyata Kunihiro dan ratusan pedang lainnya sudah diceburkan ke laut. Aku langsung menggenggam tangan Kunihiro yang masih berada di atas laut.

"Kane _-san,_ meskipun aku sudah tiada, ingatlah bahwa kita adalah pedang kebanggaan Hijikata _-sama."_ kata Kunihiro. "Suatu saat nanti... Orang-orang akan mengunjungi museum dan melihatmu di pajangan dengan penuh kekaguman. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menemanimu... Selamat tinggal..."

Sesaat setelah kalimat terakhir itu meluncur dari bibir Kunihiro, wakizashi yang sudah bersamaku sejak aku dibawa oleh Hijikata _-sama,_ hilang ditelan dalamnya lautan. Aku langsung terduduk dan menangis pilu.

'Maafkan aku, Hijikata _-sama..._ Aku tak bisa menjaga amanahmu...' batinku pedih.

* * *

Sejak Kunihiro tiada, kediaman Hijikata _-sama_ dirombak oleh keturunan beliau karena kediaman asli beliau sudah rusak. Mereka membangun kembali kediaman tersebut dan menjadikannya sebagai museum.

Dan di sinilah aku tinggal sekarang. Di museum Hijikata Toshizo di kawasan Hino, Tokyo. Tetapi, aku berbeda dengan barang-barang Hijikata _-sama_ yang dipajang setiap hari, aku hanya diperlihatkan di muka publik setahun sekali setiap hari kematian Hijikata _-sama_ _._ Dan disaat itulah orang-orang akan ramai mendatangi museum untuk sekadar melihatku dengan berbagai reaksi.

Masa depan terus berjalan dan beresonasi. Aku terus menerawang masa depanku dan berpikir apakah suatu saat nanti aku digunakan kembali sebagai senjata. Tetapi, aku selalu berkesimpulan sama mengingat orang-orang masa kini tidak lagi menggunakan pedang sebagai senjata, jadi mustahil bagiku untuk berguna lagi.

Namun, ternyata kesimpulanku dipatahkan sepenuhnya ketika Jepang memasuki tahun 2205. Waktu itu, Jepang dilanda kekacauan karena pasukan _historical revisionist_ masuk ke mesin waktu yang ketika itu sudah ditemukan untuk mengubah sejarah. Aku dikeluarkan oleh seorang pejabat pemerintahan dari kaca pelindung dan membawaku ke suatu tempat.

Masih tergambar dengan jelas di memoriku ketika pejabat itu memberikanku kepada seorang wanita berseragam _miko_ dan berkata,

"Ini adalah pedang milik Hijikata Toshizo, Izuminokami Kanesada. Tugasmu adalah membangkitkan jiwa yang terdapat di dalamnya dan menjadikannya sebagai penyelamat masa lalu dan masa depan!"

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Ternyata penantianku selama 300 tahun lebih akhirnya tiba. Akhirnya aku dijadikan sebagai pedang penyelamat umat manusia! Harapanku akhirnya terkabul!

Wanita itu menerimaku dari pejabat tersebut dan langsung keluar ruangan. Ia membawaku ke suatu tempat yang terdapat sebuah alat yang disebut mesin waktu oleh manusia dan seketika kami tiba di sebuah rumah kuno yang sangat luas.

Wanita itu langsung membawaku ke kuil yang masih satu kompleks dengan rumah tersebut dan meletakkanku di samping pedang-pedang lain yang berasal dari era yang berbeda-beda. Ia merapalkan mantra-mantra dan...

Bunga sakura berguguran di sekitarku. Aku membuka mata dan terkejut ketika melihat diriku sudah berubah menjadi manusia. Ternyata wanita ini mewujudkan _tsukumogami_ ku menjadi nyata. Hebat, batinku. Dengan kekuatannya, aku yakin bahwa dia dapat menyelesaikan misinya.

"Aku Izuminokami Kanesada! Aku adalah pedang yang kuat dan juga keren!" Aku memperkenalkan diri dengan penuh percaya diri yang mengundang tatapan aneh dari pedang-pedang lain yang juga sudah menjadi manusia.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Izumi _-kun."_ Jawab wanita tersebut ramah. "Bantulah aku menyelamatkan masa lalu dan masa depan negeri kita dengan kekuatanmu."

"Tentu saja akan kulakukan, _master."_

* * *

Sejak saat itulah, aku menjalani hidupku bersama pedang-pedang lain. Melawan monster-monster yang merupakan bagian dari pasukan _historical revisionist_ adalah makananku sehari-hari. Terkadang juga aku ditugaskan berkebun atau merawat kuda dengan mereka.

Hari ini, kami ditugaskan untuk menuju kuil Honno-ji yang merupakan tempat dimana Oda Nobunaga tewas akibat seppuku ketika terjebak kebakaran bersama Mori Ranmaru yang merupakan pengikut setianya. Penyebabnya karena Akechi Mitsuhide yang mengkhianati tuannya sendiri dengan cara menyerang kuil tersebut.

Aku melirik ke arah Fudou Yukimitsu yang kali ini menatap kuil dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan aku menjadi sedikit iba karenanya.

"Andaikan saja Nobunaga _-sama_ masih hidup..." katanya tercekat. Aku mengelus kepalanya dan mencoba menghiburnya.

"Ini adalah insiden yang sudah tercatat dalam sejarah, kau tidak dapat mengubahnya karena itu akan mengubah masa depan umat manusia," ujarku. "Kita bernasib sama. Mantan _master_ ku juga meninggal dengan tragis dan aku tidak berusaha mengubah keadaan beliau karena aku tahu bahwa dampaknya sangat besar di masa depan."

Aku melanjutkan kalimatku, "Sekarang, yang bisa kita lakukan adalah melawan monster-monster di depan kita demi ruang dan waktu umat manusia."

"Ayo kita mulai sekarang!" teriak Shishio yang merupakan kapten tim kami kali ini. Kami langsung menyerang musuh dengan cepat dan penuh ketangkasan. Aku sedikt kesulitan menangani _uchigatana_ musuh karena dia benar-benar musuh yang cukup merepotkan.

Pertarungan kami akhirnya berakhir dengan kemenangan mutlak di pihak kami dan mereka menjatuhkan sebuah pedang _wakizashi._ Aku menebak-nebak siapa sosok di balik pedang tersebut. Apakah Kunihiro? Ataukah Nikkari Aoe si pedang penebas hantu? Atau malah Namazuo Toshirou yang pernah terbakar dalam insiden musim panas Osaka? Ah, aku takkan tahu kalau tidak diserahkan pada _master._

Misi kali ini sukses meskipun Akita dan Gokotai harus masuk ruang repair karena mengalami luka ringan. Sementara Shishio pergi menyerahkan pedang hasil _drop_ misi tadi kepada _master,_ aku langsung pergi beristirahat di kamarku.

"Izumi _-san!"_ tiba-tiba Shishio mendatangi kamarku. Aku yang masih setengah melek langsung terduduk di atas futonku.

"Hoooam, ada apa?" tanyaku setengah mengantuk.

"Coba lihat ke ruang _master!"_ aku langsung bergegas ke ruangan master. Shishio menyusulku di belakang.

Dan... Terlihatlah sosok yang tak asing di hadapanku. Sosok yang terakhir kali kulihat ketika ia berada di atas lautan.

Dia adalah Kunihiro, sahabatku satu tuan.

"Nah, kau mencari Izumi _-kun_ kan?" tanya wanita yang kini sudah menjadi master kami kepada Kunihiro. "Dia sekarang sudah berada di hadapanmu."

Kunihiro mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh arti kepadaku dan juga semua orang di ruangan ini.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Kane _-san."_

Aku menatap Kunihiro dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Hijikata-sama... Akhirnya kami bertemu lagi. Kali ini, aku berjanji tidak akan membuatnya hilang untuk kedua kalinya...

Aku langsung berlari memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku sudah tak memperdulikan imej keren yang selama ini selalu kujaga. Yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah melepaskan rindu kepada sahabat yang sudah lama tak bersua selama 260 tahun.

Kunihiro, kita akan berjuang untuk _master_ kita sekarang demi menuntaskan misi menyelamatkan sejarah dan masa depan umat manusia. Kita memang tidak tahu seperti apa masa depan yang menanti kita, namun setidaknya kita sudah berjuang untuk masa sekarang yang hasilnya akan dinikmati oleh umat manusia di negeri ini.

~End~

 **Yeah, this fanfic is end. Jun menulis fanfic ini karena Jun sangat mengagumi sosok Hijikata Toshizo yang merupakan pemilik duo KaneHori dan Jun sebetulnya ingin mempublish fanfic ini tepat di hari kematian beliau pas tanggal 20 nanti, tapi karena konsep awal fanfic ini yang dipublish di akun fb Jun sebagai cerbung tamat lebih cepat, jadi Jun publishnya sekarang aja, hehehehe.**

 **Soal Hijikata yang menyebutkan keturunannya di sini, itu berawal dari Jun yang iseng membaca literatur tentang kisah cinta Hijikata yang katanya sering nerima surat cinta dan punya banyak cewek plus dirumorkan memiliki anak dari cewek-ceweknya. Aduh, nggak nyangka Jun kalo Hijikata itu ternyata playboy, hahaha.**

 **Kalo mau ngasih kritik dan saran dipersilakan. Kalo mau sekadar menuangkan unek-unek juga nggak apa-apa.**

 **Oke, Jun Kunihiro out!**


End file.
